A Mess It Grows
by MaydayParade-ReadingMercat
Summary: Alexandra Ivy Levi moves to La Push to deal with her fathers death and her mother abandoning her and her baby brothers and sister but once she meets Jacob Black everything will change. Read first chapter for story line, Jacob/OC, Romance/Drama, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A Mess It Grows**

**By MaydayParade-ReadingMercat.**

**Hey guys, so happy I am posting another story up, this one has been in my head for a while and I started to get every together, outfits, houses, characters etc. I hope you enjoy this new story and please have a look at my other two (Draco/OC & Sam/Bella) Also if some have you have read my Draco/OC one I am terribly story for not updating for a while, I'm stuck! And for all of you that have read 'Open Arms' (Sam and Bella) I will be updating shortly after this is posted (no school/holidays so I am plenty of time to write).**

**After you read this chapter don't forget to write a review, tell me what you like about it and what you hate about it, warning- this story will give you that punching feeling at times.**

**Story Line- Alexandra Ivy Levi life is a bit strange; her father died 8 months ago from a car crash, and her mother was pregnant with quadruplets at that time as well. Her mother now's flies around the world for her job, leaving Alexandra do take care of her twin sisters and brothers. **

**Alexandra decides to move to La Push because that's where her mother and father are from, with her one month old brothers and sisters, it's hard to balance taking care of four one months old baby and school and even though her mother sends her 8,000 dollars a week. **

**Alexandra then meets the pack and the Cullen's, she knows there different and tries to stay away from them but it gets harder and harder each day, Alexandra's life will change… there is a war coming and she will need to be brave, only she has the power to save them.**

**Set- Start of Eclipse (Alex is 16) **

**ENJOY!**

Alex pro-

My life sucks! It was so only way I could describe it

My father is dead and my mother is a bitch.

My father died from a car crash 8 months ago, he was going to get me new headphones for my iPod and peppers for my mum because it was all she wanted, he said he would only be gone for less than 15 minutes but it turned out he is gone forever, if I could change that day I would do it in a heartbeat… my mother at the time was pregnant with quadruples, two girl and two boys. She and Dad were soul mates and she blames me and the babies for his death, of course she didn't say that but everyone knew she did and it is my fault.

After my mother had two beautiful girls, Iris and India and two handsome boys Griffin and Garrett and she was out of the hospital as soon as she could, she ran out before anyone noticed.

She ran out an hour after giving birth, two hours she was packed and left for her job. She didn't even name them, she just looked at them and pretended to go to sleep, I named them and held them, my brothers and sisters, and I vowed I would be the best sister I could be.

The head doctor told me she left and I was just speechless, she didn't even sent me the god dammed text, she sent it to the head doctor, he was shocked, he was going to call the police but I told him not to, I told him I will be raising them, he said no at first but then I told him I wasn't letting my brothers and sisters be up for adopted and after talking for an hour about it he finally gave in.

He told me everything to do and I told him I already now and that I knew my mother would get a job far from here and I would be left to take care of them. He helped me get them all into their car seats and followed me home, gave me his number and made sure everything was alright, the last time I heard from him.

I lived in LA then but decided I wanted to live where my dad was born and raised, I was always closer to him then to my mother, when I told mum she said whatever and she had to go because she had an important meeting, she sends me eight thousand dollars a week, I sold my old home and bought a new one, a small two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and lounge room.

The outside of the house was white and grey, since La Push is so forest-y trees where everywhere, so much green, almost blinding.

I had the radio on softly, all four babies were sleeping as I pull up to the house, I had paid for all the babies stuff and mine to be set up and paid someone to pay furniture for the house, I honestly don't care what is looks like, just as long as she babies things are all here.

I get out of the car and shut the door quietly **(Car on profile), **I ran up to the front door and unlock it, leaving it wide open, I grab Iris and Griffins car seat and bring them into the house, I walk into the kitchen **(on profile)** and sit them on the bench and then run back to get India and Garrett, I shut the car door with my foot and do the same with the front door and bring them to the kitchen.

"Dam" I mumble, I forgot the babies' bag, and I ran back to the car and quickly get it.

It nearly has been two hours since there last feed and just as I thought that I hear all four of them wake up.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, sissy is here" I say to them calmly, I grab four peat heated bottles and feed Garrett first and burb him and lay him back in his seat, I do them same thing with India, Griffin then Iris, they all fall asleep within ten minutes while I quietly sing to them.

They are all so beautiful, they look so peaceful when they are sleeping, I smile, they look like little angels, I love my brothers and sisters, and I just wish they had a father who was still alive and a mother you gave a dam.

People say I look like my father, lightly tanned skin, grey/blue eyes, not tall but not short, all like him. My dark brown hair was long, nice legs… my mother says I have her 'amazing curves' as she calls them. I am a bit more skinny then I was before, the stress of my father dying and stuff I guess you could say, C cup and a 'good looking bum' my friends would say, people would say I have a dancers body **(Picture of her on profile)**

I look around the kitchen to get a better look, good size kitchen, everything was set up but the fridge, I would have to go shopping but I can't leave the babies alone, I will somehow have to find a babysitter while staying in the house.

I walk into the living room **(or lounge room), **wooden floors, big sofa and two matching chairs, they looked so comfy!

A small bathroom was down the hall, just a simple toilet and sink.

I walk back to the kitchen and check on the babies before walking up stairs, the outside of this house looks so small but everything is bigger than you would think it would be.

Once I reach the second floor I go to the only door on the right side, I knew this was the nursery. Since the room is the biggest in the house I decided it would be the babies' nursery, this is the only room besides mine that I care about, and I set this room up **(and hers)**. You see I have been in this house once to set up there room, of course I didn't pay attention to any others which is why it's all new to me, the person who I had hired to pay everything and set it all up help me as well ( his name is John).

After dad died mum threw everything she got for the babies so I had to pay everything, John was a bit confused on how to set everything up so I hired a baby sitter and drove down here, he didn't want me to see the house (inside or out) so he covered me eyes and lead me to the nursery, everything I had bought was there so with his help we finished the nursery in less than four hours ( her took another hour because all she did was tell him where everything should go).

I open the nursery door and gasp, even though I had seen it once it still looked amazing, since the room was big enough we divided to room into two, one half purple, one half light blue.

The purple side had a white cot with a blossom bed cover, the walls where a light purple and in the cornea was a white tree with birds flying, I did all those birds as well, there was a white lounge chair and a long white rug that went as long as the other side of the room.

The blue side had the same as the purple side but instead of purple it was blue and the bed cover had animals on it **(****nursery on profile****, I only have the purple one up so you will have imagine it in blue as well and I'll just say it again, the room is big so they spilt it in two sides, one purple and one blue, the purple is on profile but I couldn't find the blue so where everything is purple just imagine it's blue, everything else the same)** . Next to the chair there was a shelf with baby books and the toys and a changing table, a small wardrobe for all their clothes and on the wall there was pictures that I took of them, some of them I am holding them and others just them together **(she loves photograph)**.

I smile and walk out of the room and into mine **(Can't be bothered explaining what is looks like, ****picture on profile**** but the bed is higher and there is a door connected to the nursery to her room and her room is smaller.)**

I walk back down stairs and take Griffin and India to their new room, I take India out first and place her gently in the cot, she is a heavy sleeper while Griffin is a light sleeper like the rest of them, once I place Griffin down he begins to stir, I sigh and walk back down stairs to grab Iris and Garrett and settle them down into their cots. I set up a baby monitor next to both cots (she has three monitors) and open the door to my room, leaving it open so I could still see the nursery, I change out of my jeans and long sleeve top and into black trackies and a tank top.

I hear the doorbell ring and I run down stairs and to the front door as quickly as possible with the baby monitor in hand, hoping that the bell didn't wake any of them up, I open up the door to see an old lady.

"Hello dear, my name is Jill, I just wanted to welcome you to La Push" she says, smiling gently.

"Thanks Jill, my name is Alexandra but Alex for short" I say, fake smiling, I was just so tired and sad, she seems nice but I still have my guard up, I can risk getting hurt again by anyone and I don't want any of the babies in harm's way.

"I baked you a pie dear, you must be tired from moving and taking care of four babies" my mouth drops, how did she know.

"I live near you and saw you carry them inside" she says to me.

"There my brothers and sisters and I would like it if no one knew" I say to her seriously.

"Oh dear I understand" she says gently and hands me the pie.

"Would you like to come in" I ask her, she was around sixty and it's freezing outside.

"Thank you dear" I move to the side at let her in, I shut the door and guide her to the kitchen, telling her to sit down at the large table while I place the pie on the bench.

"Where is your mother?" she asks me.

"She had something really important on, she'll be down here in a couple days" I say, lying to the old lady.

"You have school tomorrow?" I nod "Do you need a babysitter?" I nod "I can babysit, I have had five children and eight grandchildren" she says while lightly laughing.

"You wouldn't mind?" I ask her.

"No dear, your mum is quite lucky to have you, to take care of her children, your brothers and sister" oh, if only she knew "do you mind if I ask you your last name?"

"Levi" I say her she smiles bigger if possible.

"I knew your father and his father, the Levi's are well respected her, like the Blacks" I nod "You will be welcomed with open arms"

"I will leave for school around eight forty, will that be alright?" she nods "I'll be back as soon as possible, the babies to feed on breast milk since mum" I bite my cheek, having trouble calling her that "is gone, formal every two hours… you already know this, sorry" I say to her.

"No dear, it's alright, you're just making sure, where's you father?"

"He's dead" I say with no emotion in my voice.

"Oh... I am so sorry-"

"It's alright; I'll show you the nursery" I say, getting up and leading her upstairs and to the nursery, still carrying the monitor **(she hadn't let it go yet)**

"Oh my…. It's beautiful" she says "who did all of this?" she looks around as she asks me.

"Me actually, I painted the birds on as well" I say quietly.

"You have a gift" she says to me, I lead her over to the purple side where Iris and India laid, sleeping.

"This is Iris" I point to Iris, she was wearing a small white one piece that she barely fit into "And India" I say softly, India was in a light pink one piece "Iris's eyes are more bluer while India's is more blue/ green colour"

I walk over to the blue side where Garrett and Griffin lay, sound asleep as well "This is Griffin" I point to him he was in a red one piece "And Garrett" in a light blue one piece "Garrett's hair is longer than Griffin while Griffin's is more shorter" I say softy "There all light sleepers but India, I feed them all about thirty minutes ago"

"It's hard, isn't it, I only raised one baby at a time, not four" she says while smiling at me "There so small, how old are they and you?"

"They are one month old, I'm 16, they were a month early, my mother went into labour from stress… raising them has been hard but there my brothers and sisters, I love them with all my heart and would do anything for them… all of them are little angels, so perfect" There was a minute of silence.

"You are a remarkable women, at the age of 16 you're raising four babies by yourself" she says, breaking the silence.

"I don't want people finding out about them, I want to keep them safe, there are so many bad things and people out there that could easily hurt them…" I say to her honestly.

"Just don't shut out the people who want to help you" I nod "I'll be here at eight thirty" I nod to her "Is there anything you need, food?"

"I need to go shopping for food" I say to her, quietly shutting the nursery door and going down stairs to the front door.

"I can do that for you dear" I am shocked by her offer

"Are you sure Jill, I don't-" but she cuts me off.

"It's alright dear, I need to get a few things there anyway" I stay silent for a minute, chewing it over.

"If you're sure?" she nods, I leave her at the front door and grab my wallet from the kitchen and hand her two hundred dollars.

"For the food, I can't let you pay for it" she nods and she says her goodbyes and leaves.

Jill is nice and for some reason I feel like I can trust her but if she hurts any of my brothers or sisters in any way I would kill her, I guess you could say I like mama bear but a million times worse, they mean the world to me and I would kill myself if anything happened to them.

(2 hours later)

I had just finished feeding, changing the babies' nappies and putting them back to bed when the doorbell rang; it was around eight a clock, with the baby monitor in hand I run down stairs and open the door to see Jill carrying four bags, I take them out of her hand and put then on the kitchen bench and went back to help her get the rest.

"Here's the change" Jill says while smiling, her hand with the change left over.

"No Jill, it's aright" I say to her.

"But I can't-" but I cut her off gently

"Consider it a bonus, for helping me" she knew I wasn't going to take the money so she took it with a sigh.

"Better cook my husband some food know, he should be home by now"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to keep-"

"It's alright, he still works even though he is sixty" she laughs "I'll see you later dear" she says and quietly shuts the front door.

I pack away the food quickly and take the nappies that Jill also bough upstairs, I put them under the changing table, I am lucky my brothers and sisters fit in them, only just, they were still loose.

I walk over to where Griffin and Garrett slept and check that there alright and do the same to Iris and India.

"I love you angels" I say quietly to them and walk to my room **(remember she is using the door that connects her to the nursery)**

I sit on my head with a sigh, it was nine a clock, I am so tired, and I place the baby monitor on my bed side table and climb under the covers and drifting off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, review, tell me what you like of it so far or hate about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Of Hell

**A Mess It Grows**

**By MaydayParade-ReadingMercat**

**Chapter two- First day of Hell!**

**Hope you enjoy it people, since it is holidays I will be trying to update every day, also in this story Bella is a bit of a bitch (I'm not a real fan of hers, no offence)This is my first Jacob story so be nice.**

**By the way Alex's personality is a very kind, friendly girl but she has her guard up because of the past and she is very protective, she doesn't want to let people in. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**X**

I had been woken up three times during the night by my brothers and sisters crying, I would get them a warm bottle and feed them and sing them all to sleep, the last time they woke me up it was 6 am.

This time I don't go back to sleep, I walk down stairs and grab an apple to eat, after I had finished it I walk back upstairs and to the bathroom.

The bathroom was across mine and the nursery's room, the bathroom had a big bath, shower, toilet and sink with a counter, I'm glad there was a bath, I could bathe the babies, I turn the water on and wait till it has not much water in the tub and I turn off the taps and check the temperature, perfect.

I grab India and Iris first and place them in the car seat and sit them on the floor near the bath and do the same with Griffin.

After I bathe each one of them careful I dress them in fresh clothes **(one piece)** and lay them back in there cot and empty out the bath.

I place the baby monitor on the counter and take a quick shower, washing my hair with my favourite shampoo and using my favourite body wash, within six minutes I am out of the shower and wrap a nice fluffy towel around me.

I grab the baby monitor and walk back to my room and blow dry my hair quickly, leaving it natural **(like in her photo)**, I get changed into a white vest top, low rise skinny jeans, black knitted sleeve biker jacket, feather earrings, black ring and last but not least my Alexander McQueen Peep Toe Faithful Bootie **(outfit on profile)** , I put a little clear lip gloss on **(she doesn't need make up cos she is so beautiful) **and grab my iPhone, papers for school, sunglasses, iPod touch and my wallet and put it all in my black shoulder strap bag.

By the time I was ready and cleaned my room and bathroom it was eight thirty, I hear the door bell and now it's Jill, I walk down stairs and open the door to see Jill, bright and smiling; I think she does that a lot.

"Hello dear, beautiful morning isn't it?" she asks me as I let her in, I shut the front door before replying.

"It's cold and dark and will probably rain as well" I tell her.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asks me, I nod.

"So are you excited about your first day at La Push high school?"

"Nope" I say simply "All I need to do is pass and be gone from here, be a writer and look after Iris, Garrett, India and Griffin" I say honestly, it was true.

"You really are devoted to them" she says, looking proud at me, I nod.

"Your mother… she isn't coming here is she?" Jill says while frowning, I think this is the first time I have seen her frown.

"And before you try to lie your way out of it I know, no of her stuff is her and she wouldn't have left her children to move without her" Dam she is good.

"No offence but I rather not talk about this" I say to Jill, keeping my guard up.

"It's alright dear" I hear her say, it's not alright actually…

"I have feed them a little bit after six, changed them and bathed them, her is my number" I hand her a small piece of paper with my number on it "I'll call between classes to make sure there alright, does thirty dollars an hour alright?" I ask her, we hadn't really talked about how much I would be paying her.

"Ten dollars is fine, I will not accept any pay if it is over ten dollars"

"Why are you so kind to me" I ask her.

"Because you remind me of one of my daughters and you need help, you can't be at two places at once" she glances down at her watch "Look at the time, its eight forty five, dear you will be late" she says to me.

"Let me just say goodbye to them" I say and quickly walk up stairs and to their nursery.

"You guys be good to Jill, sissy loves you and will be back as soon as possible" I say, kissing each of their foreheads before quietly shutting the door and walking back down stairs to the front door where Jill was.

"Baby monitor is on the kitchen bench, feel free to use the TV and you know what to do" I say to her, grabbing the leys to my car and walking to my car, once I get in and back out of the small drive way Jill waves to me and I wave back and start to drive to La Push high school.

My favourite band comes on the radio, Mayday Parade, it was from there band new album that hasn't been released yet.

(Skip if you don't wanna keep lyrics)

Mayday Parade- When You See My Friends

I'm burned out like a bright light, I wasn't ready for this.

You're adorable as hell, but I'm glancing at your wrist.

Oh please have faith, I can be so cavalier.

And when they start to ask questions I'll make sure to be clear.

When you see my friends tell them hi for me.

Tell them what you think about the way you handled everything.

You turned and all you left me with was this broken key.

So tell me what you think.

Give it up for the long nights and those terrible fights.

Were you honest with yourself, every version of yourself?

Did you get lost on the side of the road?

If you keep acting this way I swear I'll never come home.

When you see my friends, tell them hi for me.

Tell them what you think about the way you handled everything.

We walk alone on this broken road for eternity.

So give me company and help me sing this lonely melody.

You turned and all you left me with was this broken key.

So tell me what you think.

Sign me up, no regrets. Make a man out of me.

And I won't say a word and I'll give all the things you want and I need

Just to give me some peace.

At the bottom of the ocean there's a place for you and me.

Lead the way, straight ahead.

You gave me the time of my life and cut like a knife to the bone.

When you see my friends, tell them hi for me.

Tell them what you think about the way you handled everything

(Skipping ends here)

BY the time the song finished I had just pulled into the high school's parking lot, I find a spot easily and sigh, I grab my black sunglasses from my bag and pull them over my eyes, I had read that La Push was rain all year, only a couple of sunny days which sucks like hell.

"I can do this, get in and get out, simple" I mutter to myself, the car windows was tinted so people on the outside couldn't see in but I could see out and they were all staring.

My car stood out, it was like an alien, and all of the other cars were older, this was this year's model car of BMW, I grab my bag and rest it on my shoulder while I open my front door and step out, I here grasps, I lock the car and start walking inside, this school was tiny compared to my old one, I think there is only three hundred people that go here, people who have grown up with each other, have known every other all there's life's.

While I walk to into the school I hear people talking, staring at me then whispering to the person next to them.

"She's so fucking hot" I hear someone say

"She is like a goddess" Another one says

"She's a bitch" I hear an annoying voice say, she doesn't even know me!

I see a little office and know it is the front office; I walk and see a lady in her mid-forties talking to someone who was most likely a teacher, I wait for a few moments before the teacher goes and walk up to the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" What is up with people calling me dear?

"I'm new here, Alexandra Levi" I say to her.

"Oh of course, the school has been buzzing about you, excited, my name is Mrs Smith" I nod and smile a small smile, faking it, looking like I wanted to be here when all I wanted to be is with my brothers and sisters.

I pass her some forms and she takes them and hands me a map of the school, time table, locker number and hands me notes that I had to get each teacher to sign.

"If you can't find your way to your classes come back here, alright?" I nod and walk out and look at my time table for the first time

**AP English ****H17**

**AP English ****H17 **

**Recess**

**Science ****G4**

**AP Art ****A8**

**Lunch**

**PE**** GYM**

**PE ****GYM**

Alright I guess, I follow the map that Mrs Smith gave me and found my locker on the second floor, I hear loads of whistles as I walk past to my locker and I bite my tongue to not tell them to fuck off.

I open my locker to find all my books in there that I had ordered from the school; I throw my sunglasses in my locker and grab my AP English stuff, iPhone and iPod touch and shut my locker, I slip my phone into my jean pocket and follow the map the AP English.

After three minutes I finally find it H17 and open the door, I was a couple minutes late, the teacher stops talking and turns to me, she was in her fifties, I had her the note and she smiles once she has read it.

"Well class we have a new student her today, her name is Alexandra-" but I cut her off.

"Alex, I prefer Alex" I say to her and she nods.

"Alex is new here and I want you all to make her feel welcome, Alex you can take a seat next to Derek" she says and points to him, he had blue eyes, tanned skin, normal height and size and black hair, I sigh and walk to him, my heels clicking on the floor, I hear wolf whistles as I walk over the Derek and roll my eyes.

"Where you from?" I hear Derek ask me.

"LA" I say, giving him a short answer while Mrs Smith went on about Pride & Prejudice.

**(Skip to lunch)**

I hate this school already, all the guys are pigs and the girls and bitches, I am so tempted to just slap on of them, and it's not funny.

AP English, Science and AP Art went great but in Science the teacher made me get up and talk about myself, where I was from and what I like to do in my spare time.

Derek was alright but like I said I am not letting anyone pass my guard, he invited me to his table at lunch, I said maybe.

I did call Jill after each class to check on my brothers and sisters, she assures me everything is fine, it is hard to not be with them but I need to think about the future, I support them I if I became a famous writer I will have enough money for the five of us and we can move to Ireland or Australia, start fresh.

The bills cost around 900 dollars per week, then you have to add there nappies, formula, clothes and food is another 400 dollars per week, I might buy myself a book or some clothing **(she has a lot of clothes so she doesn't buy them often)**, than my school fees which my mother is paying, fuel for the car, I pay Jill which would be 250 per week. So I spend less than 2,000 dollars a week for everything we need but since … mum sends 8,000 dollars per week I put the rest of the money in a bank account that I only have access to, that money is for the five of us in the future, there collage fund.

In my fathers will he left Iris, Griffin, Garrett and India 200,000 dollars each, in the will my dad stated that they can access the money when there 16, I know, shocked, my father had a great job with a huge pay check but he always put the money in his will, he gave the house to mum, the car to me and half a million dollars to me but I don't want to touch it, all the money in the world wouldn't matter, all I want is my dad, alive and to see his four beautiful angels.

I sigh before heading into the cafeteria and as I enter everyone stops talking and looks at me, you would think they have never seen a new face before, slowly they start talking again as I grab a apple and coke, after I have payed I hear my name being called out and the room becomes quite again.

I turn and see Derek waving at me, sitting at a large table with around five guys and girls, I sigh heavily and walk over to them.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet Alex" he says as he smiles at me and pulls out a chair for me, as soon as I sit down I am bombarded with questions.

"Where are you from?"

"Will you date me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What's your last name?"

"I'm from LA, no I don't date, no I don't have a boyfriend, last is Levi" I say to them.

"Levi, really?" one of them asks.

"No shit" I mutter

"Levi's are well respected here, like the Blacks" Who were the Blacks?

I spend the rest of lunch answering there questions there questions as simple as possible.

My phone rings as the bell goes, signalling lunch is over.

"Hello?" I say.

"It's Jill dear, I knew you were going to call in the next few minutes so I thought why don't I call you, everything is alright"

"Thanks Jill, I should probably go, bye"

"Bye Alex" And I end the call, I look around the cafeteria and see that it is completely empty but six people still remand, five boys and one girl, the boys were all wearing cut-off jeans and shirts in this freezing weather, the girl was from here, black hair, tanned skin, the was wearing simple jeans and long sleeve shirt, she was holding hands with one of the boys, the boys all looked like they lived in the gym or maybe on steroids, they all had short black hair and were tall as well.

One of them suddenly looked up at me and I couldn't look away, he was a god, his shirt looked like it was painted on, his muscles, he was so tanned as well, he looked so perfect, he looked like he belonged on a run way, he just oozed sex appeal …. Snap out of it Alex!

I tear myself away and walk out of the cafeteria, I could not get close to anyone, I just can't…

I walk to my locker, the halls were empty and grab my PE uniform that I had also got from the school, and I grabbed my bag and slam my locker door shut.

"Hey there sweet thing" I turn around and see a tall boy, he looked cocky.

"What do you want?" I ask him, my anger was starting to rise.

"No reason to beg for me sexy, I'll take you out" he says, how could he be so sure about himself? What a cocky jerk.

"In your dreams" I say to him, I walk away to leave but he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Now this is how it is going to work out, I will take you out on a date, you will love it and we have a little fun" he says with a cocky smile that I wanted to punch off his face, behind him I see the five boys and girl that were in the cafeteria looking pissed off, especially the one who I was staring at before.

"No you listen" I say to him and push him into the locker behind him "I will never go out with you, I know your type and I have dated it as well, if I ever see you trying to hit on me again I will personality shove a fucking baseball bat so far up your ass it will pop your eyeballs out and I will cut of your sad little dick and feed it to the fucking dogs" I say to him, glaring at him and I walk away, hearing laughter.

I find the gym easily and walk into the change rooms; the smell of cheap perfume was overwhelming, I quickly get changed and walk into the gym, I find the teacher and hand him the note.

**(Skip PE)**

Once I get changed back into my clothes I walk to the office and hand the slips back and drive back home to my brothers and sisters

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**

**Don't forget to review~!**


	3. Chapter 3 One More

**A Mess It Grows**

**Chapter 3- One More **

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64- thank you! And you'll find soon why Alex has her guard up (not only because of her mother).**

Alex's pro-

It has been a month since I have moved to La Push.

It still doesn't feel like home and I don't think it ever will…

During this month my bitch of a mother hasn't called or texted me to say she is alive but it's not like she gives a dam about her own children.

Jill has been a big help and is nice and school has been going good, grade wise, I am getting A's in all my classes, my dad would be very proud of me.

I have come to know the so called 'La Push gang', the people in the cafeteria who all looked like they were on steroids, the ones that go to my school are Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry and Jacob, the girl was Kim and she was a follower apparently and going out with Jared, I have learned not to listen to rumours because 99.9 precent of the time they are just full of bull shit!

Jacob was the one who I was staring at, whenever I see him my heart goes insane and I don't understand why, whenever I am away for him there is a pain in my chest but I ignore it, I can't get involved with anyone, not again…

Everywhere I turn at school he is there, I am starting to think he is following me but a part of me doesn't mind, that part of me wants to me near him forever, to be with him forever while the another part of me is scarred about these feelings and wants to run away and hide forever.

I haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone, like I said I can't stand the betrayal and lies again, at school boys look at me with lust, even some teachers, ew! While the girls glare at me or some smile at me and I have a nickname at school, people call me 'La Push Goddess" and I am not even kidding, the second day of school everyone called me that or I would hear them talking about me but instead of using my real name they call the "La Push Goddess" which is just fucking weird.

It's Sunday today and I have gotten all my essay and homework finished while taking care of Iris, India, Griffin and Garrett but I was running low on food and formula so I called Jill and ask her if she didn't mind taking care of them for less than two hours, she agreed and was over.

My beautiful brothers and sister are two months old but look one month old, there are still so tiny, of I asked a anyone how old they think they are they would say 1 month, I was a bit worried at how small they still are, I love them with all my heart and it kills to be only ten minutes away from them, they are my world.

I am driving to the supermarket, I am wearing American Vintage Supima Creme Supima cotton t-shirt, Black Cropped Biker Jacket, CITIZENS OF HUMANITY Avedon Slick Black Skinny Jeans, Alexander McQueen shoes RED, Harry Winston | Products | Jewels | Pendants | Cluster Pendant that my father left me in his will, my Nanny's Vintage Blue Sapphire & Diamond Engagement Ring Solid Platinum that she left in her will, John Lewis Women Knitted Beret, Black, Mango Multi Bead Bangle, VALENTINO Tomato Red Cross Body Bag With Gold Studs **(Outfit on profile)**.

Once I park at the small supermarket I get out, lock my car and walk inside the warm shop, I grab a trolley, ignoring the wolf whistles; I wish guys would just grow up already!

I plug in my iPod and listen to Jesse J sing 'Who You Are' while getting everything I needed.

After half an hour later I was in aisle 9 when I heard laughter, I turn around and see a blonde boy with a baby face pushing a man in a wheelchair around and it didn't look like he liked it.

"Stop it young man" I hear the man in the wheel chair say, I got so angry that I walked over there and grabbed the baby face boy by the collar and slammed him into the shelf behind him.

"What the hell" I growl out, wait growl?

"I…I….your pretty" he said, I glare at him and he gets out of my gasp and runs away, coward, hadn't he heard of respecting your elders before? I was so angry that I started to shake, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Thank you young lady" I turn around and stare at the man in the wheel chair who was looking at me oddly, like I was going to explode into something "Names Billy Black".

"Alexandra Ivy Levi" I say to him, I know he is an elder of this tribe and well respected, Jacob's father, once I say my name he gives me a shocked look.

"Levi?" He asks and I nod my head and he smiles big.

"I knew your father, a close friend of mine, how is he?"

"He's dead" I say quietly "Car crash around 9 months ago"

"Oh... I'm sorry" frown on his face

"No it's alright, you didn't know" I say to him.

"You look at lot like him" Billy says while smiling once again.

"Yeah, everyone said that wherever we went" I say, smiling small from the memory, I had stopped shaking.

"Well I better get going, nice meeting you Billy" I say, returning to my trolley and waving to him.

"Nice to meet you to Alexandra"

"Please call me Alex, Alexandra is what my dad would say if I was in trouble"

"Alright Alex" And after that I return to my shopping.

After I pay for everything and I everything in the car and is about to drive away when I see Billy Black.

"Need a ride?" I yell out to him and he wheels over to me.

"I am waiting for my son but I think he might have forgotten" I hear him say.

"Come on then" I say to him, opening the door for him.

"No I-"

"Billy just get in the car, one way or another you will be in this car" I say to him, for a second I thought he would be mad but he smiled bigger.

"Alright" he says, I walk over to the driver's side and get in, Billy lifts himself by his arm and moves to the car set and folds up his wheel chair and brings it in the car, he tells me his address and we are there in less than 3 minutes.

Once we are there I follow Billy into his house.

"Thank you for inviting me in" I mumble and he smiles.

"Anytime" he says with a grin and he leads me to the kitchen.

(20 minutes later)

Billy and I were sitting down and drink tea that I made while he told me stories about my father and the pranks they would get up too, this was the first time I smiled without my brothers and sisters and actually meant it.

I stand up and put my cup in the sink and lean against it, still listening to Billy's stories when I looked out the window and saw Jacob and a girl hugging and laughing, I feel a stabbing pain in my chest and gasp in pain.

"Is everything alright Alex?" Billy says concerned, he wheels over to me where I am holding the edge of the sink for dear life.

I started to shake really bad and the pain in my chest got really bad, it felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest.

"I'm...I'm fine "I force myself to say, I stand up properly and see Billy still looking at me concernedly, the shaking was starting to fade.

"I have to go Billy, it was nice meeting you" I say to him and walk out of the kitchen and outside with him right behind me.

I was a couple of steps near my car when Billy called to me.

"I am fine-" but I am cut off my Jacob

"What the hell is she doing here dad?" Jacob says, angry in his voice.

"I was just leaving" I growl out to him.

"Jacob Black, how dare you-" Billy said.

"No it's alright Billy I was just leaving" I say again, flashing him a smile.

"You better leave" I hear him say and I start shaking, I turn around to my car and see someone sitting on the hood, on my baby!

She was pale, long plain brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't tall but wasn't small either and for some reason I wanted to rip her face off.

"Calm down Alexandra" I turn around and saw five boys wearing only cut-off jeans and one girl the same but with a tank top, they were standing with Jacob who had stupidly told me to calm down.

I start shaking worse and they all look at me in shock.

"Get off my baby" I say to the pale girl.

"Jacob says I don't have to, right Jacob?" She says and I glare at her and she flinches and right as I was about to yell at her my phone rings, I look and see I got one new text message from Jill, I open it up and see her asking me when I was coming home, the babies would not stop crying.

"Listen here little girl I don't give a shit what Jacob says if you don't get off my baby I will kick you so far up the ass that you will be choking up my heels, got it?" I say to her, shaking slightly, she quickly gets off my car and hide behind Jacob who growls at me.

"Bring it on Black" I say to him and give him a wink before I went in my car and drove away.

I get to my home in less than 20 minutes, forgetting the food in the car I had bought I ran into the house and up to the nursery to find all four of my brothers and sisters crying their lungs out, Jill was holding Iris and was trying to calm her down.

I hold India and put her in the crib with Garrett and Griffin **(the crib so big so it can easily fit four babies and since they are so small),** I grab Iris from Jill and put her in the crib as well.

"There not hungry or anything, I think they just missed you" I hear Jill say.

"Do you mind grabbing the food from the car?" she nods and smiles and I give her the keys, the quietly shut's the door and I turn back to my brothers and sisters, leaning over there crib and kissing them each on the forehead, they started to quieten down and I start to sing.

Lyrics to All about Us (featuring Aaron Gillespie)

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.

I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.

Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.

Give it a try, it'll be alright.

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.

Don't know what's got into me,

Why I feel this way.

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready?

Oh I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready yet?

Love I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready yet?

Love I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's all, all, all, all.

Every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt, but

It's all, all about us.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

(Hey-ey hey)

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all,

It's all about us.

(Thanks to Alice for these lyrics)

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.

I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.

Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.

Give it a try, it'll be alright.

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.

Don't know what's got into me,

Why I feel this way.

Can we dance, real slow?

Can I hold you, real close?

The room's hush, hush,

And now's our moment.

Take it in feel it all and hold it.

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all about us.

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready?

Oh I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready yet?

Love I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

They're playing our song.

Do you think we're ready yet?

Love I'm really feeling it.

Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's all, all, all, all.

Every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt, but

It's all, all about us.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.

Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.

It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.

(Hey-ey hey)

And every heart in the room will melt,

This is a feeling I've never felt but,

It's oh, oh, all,

It's all about us.

By the time I had finished singing softly Iris, Garret, India and Griffin were all asleep, I place the blanket on top of them and all give them one more kiss on their forehead.

"I love you all so much, I know it will be hard for us but I promise you I will never leave you, I will be with you every single step of the way, you mean the world to me, you are my world India, Garrett, Griffin and Iris. I love you" I say to them, some tears fall but I just smile softy at my brothers and sisters, I grab the baby monitor and quietly shut the nursery door, I sigh softy and walk down stairs

"I packed everything away but the babies' things, there on the table" Jill says to me.

"Thank you" I say to hear and walk to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, I hear Jill pull out a seat as well.

"A lot of women would never be able to do what you are doing, not only raising one child but four, they are very lucky to have a sister like you" I hear Jill say to me.

"I'm the only thing they have, I would never abandon them like her" I say to Jill.

"Jim **(her husband)** will be getting home now, I'm going to go dear" she pats her hand on mine and wishes me and the babies a good night.

"You too" I say and hear the front door close softy, my car keys were on the table with the babies stuff, nappies and formula, I leave the formula and grab the nappies and walk to the nursery, I put the nappies under the changing table.

I walk over to the windows and lock them and shut the curtains.

I walk back down stairs and grab a can of coke and walk back up to my room, I place the baby monitor on my bed side table and sit on my bed, my head in my hands.

I sit like that for god knows how long before I went in my closet and grabbed my guitar; I sat back down on my bed against the headboard and I start to play my guitar while singing.

(Christina Aguilera- You Lost Me but let's pretend she wrote it **(:** )

I am done, smoking gun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

She has won. Now it's no fun

We've lost it all, the love is gone

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

Chorus:

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We found our life's been changed

Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried

We lost ourselves, the love has died

And oh, we tried, you can't deny

We're left as shells, we lost the fight

And we had magic

And this is tragic

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

Chorus:

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We found our life's been changed

Babe, you lost me

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet

But you chose lust when you deceived me

You'll regret it but it's too late

How can I ever trust you again?

Chorus:

I feel like our world's been infected

And somehow you left me neglected

We found our life's been changed

Babe, you lost me

Tears fell down my face, this was a song I wrote myself and I poured all my feels out in it.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

**A Mess It Grows**

**By MaydayParade-ReadingMercat**

**Chapter 4- The change**

**Thanks guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Alex's Pro-

After I had finished singing I place the guitar down on my bed and wipe away the tears that had escape, I hear the doorbell ring and wonder who that could be.

I hear a crack of thunder as I run down the stairs; I open the door and am shocked to see a girl around 20 holding a baby in her arms.

"Can I come in please?" She asks me shyly and I nod and let her in, I check to see if anyone saw her but who would be outside in the rain?

I shut the door and turn back to her and the baby starts crying.

"You need to support the baby's neck" I tell her, I take the baby out of her grasp and show her.

"Like this" I say while smiling down at the baby, I hold the baby out for her but she keeps her arms locked around her waist.

"I can't keep her" she tells me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say to her, slightly moving while holding her child.

"I can't keep her, I don't want to, I am too young and I have never wanted children in my life" She tells me.

"So you're giving me your child, I could be a bloody pedio or killer for all you know and you're giving me your child, is this some joke?" I ask her coldly.

"I have seen you with another child, your baby or your sibling?" She asks me.

"My sibling" I answer her.

"I can't do this and I know you can"

"I am 16 years old and I am already caring for four of my siblings, what makes you think I will take your child in, the one you should be taking care of?"

"Because I can tell from just looking at you, you would never do that to a child, listen please, it's either you take care of her or I kill her"

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask her; shocked she would say something like that.

"I hate children, I never wanted them and I had a one night stand and then BAM, I am pregnant, it was too late for an abortion so I had her, I drove all the way to here where I would try to find someone who could look after her or I would leave her in the woods, I am too cold to be a mother, my job is my life, not a child, I am not made to be a mother and I know that, I will send you money every week for her but I don't want any contact, as far as I know, I never had a child" I am simply shocked at what she had just told me.

"You would kill an innocent child, your own flesh and blood, just for your job and because you haven't even tired yet, to raise your child?" I ask her and she nods.

"Does she even have a name?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"I will take care of her but not for you, you cold, heartless bitch" I spat at her "But for her… we don't need your money" I tell her honestly.

"Thank you…..here is a contact saying I hand over the rights to her to you" She pulls out a fat envelope and places it on the small table "All you have to do is sign it and keep it; it also has her birth records, she is three days old today... I fed her an hour ago… I think it's time I should go now"

"I think it is as well" I tell her coldly, glaring at her, she flinches and walks out the door, leaving it open I kick it shut, loudly.

The baby in my arms started to wake up, screaming, she is most likely hungry.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's alright little one, we will feed you, then you can have your first bath, then you can meet Iris, India, Griffin and Garrett" I say to her in a calming voice, if that bitch was right about anything it was that I would never leave a child behind, I will treat her like I do with my brothers and sisters, I make the same promise to her like I do with my brothers and sisters, I promise to make her life wonderful, to not be afraid and to forever be with them, not matter what happens, I will be strong for them….

I walk to the kitchen, holding her in my arms, lucky there was one of the babies car seats on the kitchen bench, I gently place her in it and start to make her formula.

Once I get it to the right tempter I gently take her out and sit down in one of the kitchen table chairs and feed her, once she is finished I burp her and place her back into the carrier and walk upstairs and into the bathroom, I turn the bath on and get it the right tempter for her and barely fill it up, I grab one of the changing mats I store in the bathroom and place her on it, I unwrap her blanket and see she is only wearing a nappy, she must be freezing.

I place her in the bath, holding her with one hand and washing her with the other, she looks up at me and for the first time I notice her eyes, they are the prettiest shade of grey, I smile down at her.

Once I clean her all up I dry her with a towel and take her to the nursery and place her on the changing table, I quickly check on my brothers and sisters and notice they are still sleeping, I walk back to the changing table with a yellow onesies, in a newborn size, I change her into a clean nappy and change her into the yellow onesies, it was a bit big on her arms but I rolled it up a bit, I wrap her up in a yellow blanket and sit down, still holding her and I rock her to sleep.

She fell asleep in the first two minutes and I start thinking about her name…. I think for around five minutes till I got it.

"Ivory Violet Levi" I say out loud, smiling down at her, it was differently said then my middle name, I have always loved the name Ivory and the way you rolled off your tongue and the same with Violet.

My brothers and sisters barely grew out of their newborn clothes but they are still so small… I am grateful for not throwing out the newborn size clothes.

She is only three days old… I will have to stay up all night to make sure is she ok… just in case plus I'll be up every 2-3 hours feeding and changing Iris, Griffin, Garrett and India. I am a bit afraid to put her in a crib with India or Iris because I am afraid they will move in their sleep and end up killing her, the same with Griffin and Garrett.

I won't be going to school tomorrow, that's for sure… well at least Jill will have the day off…. I don't know how I am going to look after five babies but I will try will all my heart…

I check the clock on the wall above the door and see it's already eleven a clock, nearly mid-night.

**(8 Hours Later)**

I had gotten up twice to feed my brothers and sisters and change them while Ivory had woken up four times, hungry and in need a of change, it's bloody hard taking care of five children but I am doing ok (thank god!)

I hear the doorbell ring and with Ivory in my arms I walk down stairs and open it up to see Jill, shit! I forgot to call her.

"Why aren't you ready for…." She drifts off, staring at the child in my arms.

"Take a seat and I'll explain" I say to her and walk to the lounge room, I hear the front door shut and feel the sofa sink in; Jill was sitting right next to me.

"Yesterday night a women around 20 years old rang me door bell, I run down stairs from the nursery and open it up to see her… she was holding a child in her arms, I let her in and take the child out of her grasp and show her the proper way to hold her because she wasn't supporting her neck properly… anyway I tried to hand her back over to her but she refused, I asked her why and she told me she didn't want to be a mother and if I didn't take her child in she was going to leave her in the woods and die, I couldn't let a innocent baby die so I took her in, the mother gave me a contact, saying she is giving all rights to her child to me, also she handed me her birth records, she offered to pay me money each week for the child but I refused, saying I didn't need her money, I swore at her and after she left my house, saying as far as she knew she never had a child, she is only three days old" I say to Jill, her mouth is wide open from shock.

"Her name in Ivory Violet Levi" I tell her softy

After what seemed like forever Jill closed her mouth and spoke her first words.

"You are so selfless dear, no one would have done what you have just done, and they would have given Ivory away to a home, you are such a remarkable woman…" Jill says to me.

"You need a break dear, go to the beach, be a normal teenager for a while" She adds.

"I don't know…. Plus I am nowhere near a normal teenager… I don't think I should go-"

"For an hour, that it is all I ask for" I think for a moment

"One hour" I say to her, knowing she would keep on nagging me till I went, I hate the idea of leaving my siblings and Ivory but if it is to get Jill of my back for the rest of the week then… "Fine" I mumble.

Jill takes Ivory out of my arms and I walk upstairs slowly.

"Stop sulking Alex" I hear Jill call out and I huff.

I quickly check on my brothers and sisters and find they are all sleeping peacefully; I walk into my room and change into Bambola Bikini, M-Butterfly Chiffon Floral Print Summer Dress - Multi - Party Dresses (over the bikini), black flip-flops, I pull my hair into a tight ponytail, I put black sunglasses on top of my head and pack a spare change of clothes in case in my tote coke bag **(outfit on profile)** I also throw in my phone and iPod and towel.

I check on my brothers and sisters once again, kissing them each on their forehand and telling them I'll be back in an hour.

I walk down stairs and see Jill with Ivory; I take Ivory out of her arms and hold her close to me.

"She is beautiful" I hear Jill faintly say to me and I nod.

"I will treat her like I do with my brothers and sisters, she is my sister, another part of this family" I say, I kiss her gently on her forehead and sadly hand her back to Jill.

"You are there mother, I can see in your eyes it pains you each time to leave them, even for a moment, even though you're guarded eyes I can tell dear, you may be there sister but you act like their mother" Jill says, I couldn't say anything back because it was true.

"I'll be back in an hour" I say to her, I grab the car keys and give her a smile and quietly walk out.

I sit in the car for a moment before driving off and as I drive I find one of my favourite songs and turn it up full blast.

Cat & Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Softly we tremble tonight

Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site

I said, I'd never leave, you'll never change

I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

You said, you said that you would die for me

We made plans to grow old

Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told

Lost in a simple game, cat and mouse, to me the same

People as before this came to light?

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

You said, you said that you would die for me

You must live for me too

For me too, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You said that you would die for me

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

Am I supposed to be happy?

With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price

You said, you said that you would die for me

You said that you would die for me

You said that you would die for me, oh, oh

You said that you would die for me, oh, oh, oh

By the time I had finish I was at the beach. I get out of my car and walk down, feeling the sand in-between my toes, I had missed this feeling.

I find a spot and sit there, watching the water.

After a while I take off my dress and my flip-flops and walk towards the water.

It was not to cold but not too hot, perfect.

I am waist deep in the perfect water when I hear laughter; I look back to shore and see Jacob… and his groups of friends a few meters away from where my stuff is… and with him was that pale girl who pissed me off before, sitting on my baby… I feel my blood boil; I quickly dip myself more into the water, neck deep **(without getting her hair wet)** and walk/swim back to shore.

I feel there stares on me as I walk to my stuff and I pack everything up and walk back to my car; I couldn't stand being near Jacob and his little bitch…

I could feel myself starting to shake as I slam my car door, hopefully I didn't just damage my baby but I didn't really care at the moment.

I drive for a minute before I was shaking so bad it was painful, I pull over on the empty road I drove on and got out of the car, I walk a couple steps before the pain was to intense that I couldn't walk.

I collapse on my knees and let out a piercing scream.

I hear the tear of clothing ripping and I scream again but it turns into a howl.

I look down and saw…. I saw…

I had paws!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 A What?

**A Mess It Grows-**

**Chapter 5- A What? **

**Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the lovely reviews, don't forget to tell me what you think (:**

Alex's pro-

I… Had… Fucking… Paws…..

I let out another scream that turned into an ear shattering howl, I hear a crunching sound and I turn around and see five wolves, they vaguely seem familiar, they started to come closer to me and I took for into a run in the forest, the speed I was going at was unbelievable.

I keep on running, the five wolves I could hear, and their heavy paws against the earth.

I run into a clearing and notice I am surrounded, another five wolves come out in front of me and I stop and growl at them.

I look at one wolf in front of me when he suddenly…. Turns into a human, oh my fucking god…

"Hello, my name is Sam and I am alpha of this pack, I need you to calm down, no one will hurt you" Calm down, you want me to fucking calm down when I am a bloody wolf!

"Really Sam, telling him to calm down?" I growl, I am not a fucking guy, I turn around and saw it was Jacob who just spoke, I turn to look at him and only saw him…. I didn't know what was happening but all I could see was him… it felt like he was the one holding me to the ground, not gravity….

"Why can't we hear him?" Someone says, breaking my thoughts away from Jacob.

"I don't know Seth, but let's try to calm him down" I growl again, I am not a fucking guy, unless guys now have breasts & periods.

"Sam you are pissing him off" I hear one of them whisper.

"In order for you to change back into your human form you need to be calm, you know the legends right, shake your head once for no and twice for yes" I shake my head twice, my father told me them all the time.

"Then you understand that we are protectors, we protect our people from the cold ones, vampires" Are you shitting me? Vampires are real as well? What's next, fucking witches and fairies?

"The vampires are the Cullen's, they live in Forks, they are the reason why we change, vampires are the reason, and so we can protect our people"

"Now when you calm down and change into a human again you will be naked" I growl at this, no way in hell was I going to let anyone see me naked!

"Calm down" Sam says to me and I growl at him again "I need you to open your mind up to the pack, for some reason we can't hear you, everyone when the change into their wolf form share a mind together"

I close my eyes and try to calm my breathing down but it is a bit hard when you find out you can transform into a horse size wolf!

"You live in La Push, again shake your head once for no and twice for yes" I shake my head twice.

I open up my eyes to see all the wolves that we around me are now human, all of them were guys but for one girl that looked like she didn't want to be hear at the moment, they were all wearing shorts, no shirts but the girl, I know half of them because they go to my school and hang out with Jacob.

"Do we know you?" I shake my head yes, the do know me, just not very well, thank god.

"Ok, I want you to forces on a happy memory" Sam says as he takes a step closer to me but I bear my teeth at him and growl, I don't want him anywhere near me.

"Guess you're not loved by everyone Sam" Says the girl and I laugh but it turns out to be more of a bark kind of.

"Shut up Leah" I hear Jacob say to her, Leah… it suits her.

"I'm surprized you aren't with your leech loving bitch Jacob" She says back to him.

"Both of you shut up" Sam says and strangely they both do, it wasn't like he was asking them, it was like they had to.

"I need you to forces on a happy memory, once you change back we'll talk more about being a part of the pack" Sam says to me, I don't want to be a part of the stupid pack; I just want to get back home.

Shit!

It's been more than an hour, I was meant to be back to look after the babies, I doubt Jill would mind since she wanted me out more but I want to take care of my brothers and sisters.

"Sam I don't think he trying to change back" I hear someone say and I growl, again I am not a fucking guy, you would think they would notice.

"Maybe he's shy" I growl once again "And pissed"

"Where all guys here…. Expect Leah but she's seen us naked loads of times"

"Not by choice, that's for sure" Leah mutters back

"Change behind the bush then" Sam says.

I walk slowly to the closest bush and force's my mind on my brothers and sisters, I close my eyes and think of Iris, Ivory, India, Garrett and Griffin.

I open my eyes and find myself human again, naked as the day I was born but human again.

I poke my head out to see that Jacob and 6 of his friends have gone but the rest still remain.

"Sam… I don't think that wolf was a guy" I hear one of them say, I think his name was Jared or something like that, he had saw me looking out.

"What do you…" Sam trails off, staring at me.

"Alex" Sam says, clearly shocked.

"No, it's the fucking tooth fairy, will someone please get me some fucking clothes before I decide which one of you to kill" I say, I began to shake and took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Leah, my car is pulled over on the side of the road, I have a spare change of clothes in the front seat, the keys are still inside and it's unlocked, get them for me" I tell her and she nods and runs off.

"Leah just did something for someone who wasn't in her family, without being told to, I think the world is coming to an end" Jared whispers and I glare at him.

"Sam, how is this possible, no girl is meant to shift and Leah was meant to be a one off, how could this have happened?" Jared says.

"I don't know we will have to ask the elders" Sam says, staring at my head, luckily the bush was big enough to cover my whole body.

"Here" I hear Leah say and my bag is thrown to my feet.

"Turn around" I yell at them and they do, even though the bush is covering me I don't want to take any chances just in case.

I open my bag and found the spare clothes I packed just in case, thank god!

I slip on French Connection Bikini Aprella Brown, cut-off denim shorts, plain white top, vintage flip flops and I put my sunglasses on top of my head, the shorts and top clinged to my body, the white top was a bit see though but I had a bikini on so it was fine. **(Outfit on profile)**

I sling the bag over my shoulder and step out of the bush, all eyes were on me.

"Leah take Bella back to mine, I'll meet you there, that's an order" Sam says, Leah glares at him with so much rage but nods.

"Follow me" Leah says and starts walking away, I have no choice back to follow her.

"You hate him" I tell her, catching up to her fast paste.

"Understatement of the year" I hear her mutter.

"Why?" I ask her.

"What makes you think I would tell you" She harshly says to me; I look into her eyes and see pain and heartbreak.

"You were with him" I say to her.

"How did you-" But I cut her off.

"I can see it in your eyes and I read people well" I tell her.

"Yes, we were" She says to me, walking faster.

"I might as well tell you because it's not like the dogs wouldn't tell you" She mutters angrily.

"I had been dating Sam since our junior year, everyone was jealous of our relationship; we seemed like the perfect couple, we were voted Prom Queen and King and was voted most likely to be married in three years, and we were friends since pre-school, he understood how I worked and the same with me… after we finished high school we moved in together, we talked about our lives together and about starting our own family, we even talked about names… Sam proposed to me and I accepted this was a new beginning for us; this was the start of our lives… I invited Emily over" She spits out her name "She was my best friend and my cousin, she was so happy for me, two weeks before she was meant to come down Sam disappeared, I looked everywhere for him, got search parties and everything but he couldn't be found, I feared the worst… someone had killed him….. Emily came down a week early and helped me look for him… he was missing for nearly three weeks before he returned, I was so happy he was safe, angry and upset for him disappearing but so glad he was safe, Emily answered the door when he came back and he imprinted on her… he dumped me and dated her… he was my first, my first crush, my first friend, my first kiss, my first everything and he broke me, I hate Sam and Emily so much" Leah says to me, tears running down her face.

We both hop into my car but before I start it I turn to her.

"I know how you feel" I tell her quietly.

"And how could you possible know how I feel" She spits out at me.

"Because it's happened to me" I half say, half yell at her, her eyes widen and she looks at me in shock.

"His name was Shane, we were friends in year 6 when he asked me out, he was so kind, so handsome, tall, dark brown hair and green eyes, we went out since I was 12, we were the power couple in my year level, everyone wanted what we had, I thought I knew him but I guess I didn't…. I had a best friend called River, I could tell her anything, I trusted her with everything and in the end I got hurt…. After my father died I was…. It felt like I was dying inside, the day of his funeral I went to Shane's house, I wanted someone to support me, I had a key to his house so I just let myself in, I was walking up the stairs when I heard these weird noises, I quietly walked up to his room and slowly opened the door to find Shane and River fucking in his bed, she was screaming his name while he was thrusting hard into her, my heart was already shattered from my father's death but this… my boyfriend and so called best friend going at it like rabbits was enough to make anyone crack, when they noticed me they quickly stopped and saying it was not what it looked like, they both got dressed while saying they were so sorry, I asked him how long and he said for a year….. A fucking year Leah, a whole fucking year, we went out for three years and one of them was spent him fucking my best friend, they then told me that they loved me so much but it was too hard of them to deny what chemistry they had… they had been dating each other for that year as well, they told me they loved each other, they said they were soul mates…. I gave him everything I had and I wasn't good enough…. I was betrayed by the two people I had left…. I told them to never talk to me again, I called them so many things but it never did anything, my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on….so don't tell me that I don't know what it feels like Leah… I have been though the same thing as you"

We stay quiet for a few minutes.

"It hurts, every day I see them" She says.

"It hurts everyday I think about them" I say back.

"It's nice to know I am not alone" Leah says quietly, I know it was hard to open up; it's hard for me as well.

"I think we could be friends" I tell her.

"I think so too" She says, smiling a small smile, the first smile I have seen her crack.

I start the car and turn the music up loud.

Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

No, I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no; it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No, I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave

But you'll be in my dreams

Tonight, tonight, tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby, I'm alright

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight

"Don't you hate love songs" Leah says and I nod.

"And here is Selena Gomez new hit, Hit the Lights" the radio says.

Hit The Lights lyrics

It's the boy who never told I like you

It's the girl you let get away

It's the one you saw that day on the train

But you freaked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas

Things you swear you do before you die

It's the city you love that waits for you

But you're too damn scared to fly

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

It's the time that you totally screwed up

Still you try to get it out your brain

It's the fight you head when you didn't make up

It's the past that you're dying to change

It's all the money that you're saving

While the good life passes by

It's all the dreams that never came true

Because you're too damn scared to try

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world

Gonna make it escape

It's a perfect world

When you go all the way

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way

Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day

From the floor to the rafters

People raise your glasses

We could dance forever

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Come alive

Let the moment take you

Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world

Gonna make it escape

It's a perfect world

When you go all the way

Hit the lights

Let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

"Here we are" I say, pulling up at the small home, looks nice and cosy.

"Yay" Leah says.

"If Shane and River ever moved here I would make their life hell, I been what you have been though and its tuff enough dealing with the memories…. How do you do it?" I ask her, shutting the car off.

"I make their life hell" She says.

"I can hear them" I tell her, freaked that I could hear from that far.

"A skill you get with the curse, super hearing, strength and your faster" She says as she gets out of my car and I follow her lead.

I follow Leah as she walks into the small house and into the kitchen.

"Sam what is so important about the new wolf?" I hear one of Jacobs friends ask Sam, they hadn't noticed me yet.

"The new wolf…" Sam says but I cut him off, deciding I should make my presence known.

"Is a girl and is me" I say out loud, they all turn around and saw me with Leah beside me.

"Oh my god" more than one person says.

**Cliff hanger, mwhahaha, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Any questions or commits are always welcomed.**

**X**


End file.
